ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Series Differences
When a successful franchise has a variety of formats, it's next to impossible for there to be complete harmony between how each medium relates the story. In the case of Ouran High School Host Club, there are multiple differences: some found in the scripts, the translations, the scanlations, the physical depictions of the characters, the characters themselves and a number of other areas. The list below is by no means all-inclusive. Anime vs Manga General Differences Anime: Covers one school year from April - March. ' Manga:' Characters neither advance nor graduate until Volume 15 and the seasons recycle several times during Haruhi's first year at Ouran. Anime: The twins have spiky coifs. Manga: The twins have simpler hairstyles which evolve into their spikier versions. Anime: Honey is significantly smaller than Haruhi. Manga: He's only slightly shorter than Haruhi. Anime: Simple decor and outfits. Manga: Patterns galore and the hosts' casualwear varies greatly. Anime: Haruhi refers to Kotoko as "Mom." Manga: Haruhi typically refers to Kotoko as "Mother" or "Mother in Heaven." Anime: Honey's stuffed rabbit is named Usa-chan. ' Manga:' The rabbit's name is "Bun-bun." Anime: The Ouran Fair and Lady Éclair incident comprise the last two anime episodes. Manga: Neither episode exists. Anime: Segments are called Episodes. ' Manga: '''Segments are called either Episodes ''or Chapters depending on the version read, and sometimes vary in order and numbering from the anime. Anime: The twins' zodiac sign is Gemini. Manga: The twins' zodiac sign is originally Virgo, but changes to Gemini in Ep/Ch 3. Anime: The physical exam story is the third to take place. Manga: Renge's story is the third to take place. Ep 01 - Starting Today, You are a Host! Anime: Tamaki discovers that Haruhi is a girl when he brings towels unannounced into the changing room and sees her in her camisole. Manga: Haruhi drops her ID which Tamaki picks up and reads "female" and sees her Middle School photo. Anime: Tamaki rolls up his pants and blazer sleeves to help Haruhi find her wallet in the pond. Manga: Tamaki takes his blazer, shirt and tie off completely before doing the same thing. Anime: Kyoya calls Tamaki's stylist, who styles Haruhi's hair. Manga: Kyoya calls the school tailor and the twins style Haruhi's hair. Anime: The instant coffee is labeled "Hescafe Special Blend." Manga: No brand is named. Anime: Ayanokoji throws Haruhi's books into the pond. Manga: Ayanokoji also places a sewing needle in the collar of Haruhi's jacket and a razor blade between the pages of her textbook which causes Haruhi injury. Anime: Tamaki increases Haruhi's necessary guest count to 1,000 because she caused them to lose a "regular." Manga: 'He adds that it's also because his exquisite body was reduced to menial labor. Ep 02 - The Job of a High School Host! '''Anime: 'Kanako suffers from the the Host-Hopping disease. '''Manga: Kanako suffers from the Fickle Female Disease. Anime: Spring Dance Party Manga: Christmas Party. Anime: Haruhi's suit is of unknown origin. Manga: Haruhi's suit is a loaner from the twins. Anime: Haruhi kisses Kanako. Manga: Haruhi kisses the top point-getter, Miyako. Anime: Haruhi can walk perfectly at the end of the party. Manga: Haruhi twists her ankle from walking in high heels and can't walk or dance. Anime: Tamaki slips on a banana peel the twins dropped and bumps into Haruhi. Manga: Tamaki runs and ends up bumping into Haruhi. Anime: Kanako sees Toru in Music Room 3 when he delivers a tea set. Manga: Kanako burns her finger on hot tea and meets Toru at the nurse's office. Ep 03 - Beware the Physical Exam! Anime: Tamaki quips that the other hosts are "homosexual supporting cast." ' Manga:' He quips that they are "sexless." Anime: Tamaki attacks Dr. Yabu to "save" Haruhi. ' Manga:' Honey attacks Dr. Yabu for the same reason. Ep 04 - Attack of the Lady Manager! Anime: Renge appears as a semi-regular guest/cast member. Manga: Renge appears in only a few chapters. Anime: '''Ukidoki Memorial is visualized. '''Manga: The game is only mentioned. Anime: Kyoya says he's charging interest on the kimono rental. Manga: '''Not the case. '''Anime: Renge designates Haruhi as her favorite host. Manga: Haruhi is assigned to entertain Renge as a host. Anime: Renge calls Tamaki The Lonely Prince. Manga: ''' She calls him The Lonely King. Ep 05 - The Twins Fight! '''Anime: Kaoru writes "blank" on one of Nekozawa's dolls.' Manga:' Kaoru writes "LOSER" on the doll instead. Ep 06 - The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type! Anime: 'Renge appears, makes Shiro the 'naughty type' and coaches him. '''Manga: '''Tamaki makes Shiro the 'naughty type' and coaches him. Ep 07 - Jungle Pool SOS! Ep 08 - The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club! '''Anime: '''The cliff at the beach has no name. ' Manga: The cliff at the beach is called Cat Rock. Anime: '''The beach estate belongs to the Ootori family and looks like a regular beach. '''Manga: The beach estate belongs to the Nekozawa family and has skulls and skeletons strewn all over the place. Anime: Scare tactics on Haruhi include the supernatural and the dark within a cave, pointy objects (senpai vs. sentai), and the closed dark space of an Ootori delivery truck. Manga: The cave of Cat Rock is where the tactics of supernatural, darkness and a closed dark space are attempted on Haruhi. Both Honey and Mori try to see if Haruhi is afraid of heights by standing with her at the top of Cat Rock cliff. Anime: At dinner, Tamaki looks longingly at Haruhi in her dress. ' Manga:' Tamaki has a major nose bleed watching the twins fuss over Haruhi's dress and playing with her hair and toes, and is called a pervert by the twins. Note: the term "nose bleed" is a euphemism for the male sexual response. Ep 09 - A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy! Anime: The Zuka Club girls attend Lobelia Academy. Manga: '''The Zuka Club girls attend Roberia Academy. '''Anime: Benio is wearing her Lobelia uniform when she catches Haruhi. ' Manga:' Benio is dressed in a male Ouran uniform when she catches Haruhi. She removes said uniform in Music Room #3 revealing her Lobelia uniform underneath. Anime: Kyoya reveals that Haruhi's pencil was auctioned. Manga: In addition to the pencil, Kyoya reveals other auctioned items include his used mug, Tamaki's used teacup, Honey's used cake plate (the most valued item), a handmade doll of Mori's, and a used hairbrush of the Hitachiin brothers. Anime: All hosts but Mori dress as girls to compete with the Zuka Club. Manga: Only Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey dress as girls. Ep 10 - A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family! Anime: Tamaki, Ranka and the rest of the male hosts secretly follow Haruhi to the supermarket. Manga: Haruhi finds Tamaki crying on the street and the two go to the supermarket together, with the other male hosts and Ranka following them. Ep 11 - Big Brother is a Prince! Anime: This happens after the male hosts visit Haruhi (episode 10 in the anime). Manga: This happens after Haruhi and Hikaru's date (episode 16 in the anime). Ep 12 - Honey's Three Bitter Days! Anime: A bona-fide episode in the series. Manga: A sideline episode Anime: The twins bump into the table causing the tea to spill on Usa-chan. Manga: Tamaki bumps into the table. Anime: Honey wipes out a platoon of Green Berets when they wake him up prematurely. Manga: Never happens. Anime: Starts on a regular day at Ouran Academy. Manga: Starts four days before Valentine's Day Ep 13 - Haruhi in Wonderland! Anime: '''Haruhi is the only "Alice" character and each host plays a specific part. '''Manga: The twins and Tamaki are also "Alices" and the hosts play different roles. Ep 14 - Covering the Famous Host Club! Ep 15 - The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa! Anime: The twins wake up in their shared bed. ' Manga:' The twins have separate beds, pushed together. Anime: A guest accidentally knocks a plant pot off a windowsill when opening a window and it falls on Kaoru and Haruhi. Manga: A guest accidentally breaks off part of a window when trying to open it and it falls on Kaoru and Haruhi. Ep 16 - Operation Haruhi and Hikaru’s First Date! Anime: The hosts wear normal clothes when following Hikaru and Haruhi. Manga: The hosts wear different cosplays (Tamaki and Mori as laborers, Kyoya and Honey as tourists and Kaoru as a local) when following Hikaru and Haruhi. Ep 17 - Kyoya’s Reluctant Day Out! Anime: Tamaki purchases a golden retriever from a mall pet shop and names it, Antoinette. Manga: '''Antoinette is a puppy born of Anne-Sophie's dog and it's given to Tamaki when he first arrives in Japan to keep him company. Ep 18 - Chika’s “Down with Honey” Declaration! Ep 19 - Lobelia Girls’ Academy Strikes Back! '''Anime: '''The premise is Benio wanting to kiss Haruhi. '''Manga: '''The premise is Benio's giving a demonstration to her acting class about how NOT to act their male roles by using the antics of the Host Club as examples. Ep 20 - The Door the Twins Opened! Ep 21 - Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin! '''Anime: The premise is a single Halloween event. Manga: The premise includes two separate Halloween chapters. In Chapter 11, the Hitachiin take turns dressing up as the Belltower Witch to scare Haruhi and in Chapter 32, Class 1-A holds a Scare Fest. Ep 22 - Mori-senpai Has an Apprentice Candidate! Anime: 'Kasanoda only has an outfit change and carries Tamaki's teddy bear. '''Manga: '''Tamaki donates Shiro to Kasanoda as his 'lovely item'. '''Anime: '''Honey kicks an opened can of paint that is thrown at Kasanoda and Haruhi, spilling paint onto Haruhi. '''Manga: '''Paint itself is thrown at Kasanoda and Haruhi, but no one appears or kicks it. Ep 23 - Tamaki’s Unwitting Depression! Ep 24 - And so Kyoya Met Him! Ep 25 - The Host Club Declares Dissolution! '''Anime: 'Yoshio Ootori slaps Kyoya at the Ouran Fair and criticizes his Host Club activities. '''Manga: Yoshio does not slap Kyoya and is fully aware of his son's involvement in the Host Club. Anime: Éclair Tonnerre arrives and becomes engaged to Tamaki. Manga: Éclair Tonnerre doesn't exist; however, Michelle of Monale, Zennosuke Kazama and Satoshi Morinozuka, who actually appear in the volumes that the anime covers, do. Anime: '''Tamaki's mother, Anne-Sophie, works as a housekeeper for the Tonnerre household. '''Manga: '''Anne-Sophie is a piano instructor in her community. Ep 26 - This is Our Ouran Fair! '''Anime: Yoshio expresses interest in a marriage between Haruhi and Kyoya. ' Manga: '''Kyoya explicitly states that he is uninterested in Haruhi because it would not profit the Ootori name. '''Anime: '''At the Ouran Fair, Haruhi addresses both Yoshio Ootori and Yuzuru Suoh. '''Manga:' Haruhi also meets the twins' parents and hears mentions of Mori's and Honey's families. Anime/Manga vs Dorama *In the anime, the Ouran Academy blazers are light blue; in the dorama, they're navy blue. The manga shows the blazers as light blue as seen on the cover of Volume 18. *Likewise, during the twins' fake fight, the manga shows the twins' differing hair colors as light brown and dark brown as seen, again, on the cover of Volume 18. In the anime, Hikaru and Kaoru dye their hair pink and blue, respectively; while in the dorama, Hikaru dyes his hair blonde and Kaoru does not dye his hair at all. *One final color difference defined by the cover of Volume 18 is Tamaki's blue eyes in the manga; violet in the anime and light brown in the dorama. *In the manga, Michelle is a princess of a fictional European country named Monale, while in the movie, Monale is the name of her family business in Singapore. She is also in Class 2-A with Tamaki instead of Class 1-A like the manga. *Haruhi accidently kisses neither Kanako nor Miyako in the dorama, but Ayame. *Similar to Renge's increased significance in the anime, Nekozawa is a much more significant character in the dorama than the manga and appears in every episode. *During the beach episode, when Haruhi falls off a cliff while defending the girls, Tamaki jumps in after her in the manga, anime, and dorama. However, in the dorama, Kyoya also jumps in to save her. *Instead of a notebook, Kyoya uses a tablet in the dorama. *The cause of Kotoko's death is unspecified in both the manga and anime. In the first episode of the dorama, it is mentioned that she died of illness and in a backflash during the movie, Haruhi sees her mother collapse on the way to work. *The Black Magic Club competes in the Ouran Battle in the dorama, but neither in the manga nor the anime. *Reiko does not associate with the Host Club in the manga until she develops a crush on Honey. However, in the dorama, she has no lines or significant interaction with Honey, yet frequently intrudes on the Host Club with Nekozawa. Japanese Manga Covers Ouran-jpn-001.png Ouran-jpn-002.png Ouran-jpn-003.png Ouran-jpn-004.png Ouran-jpn-005.png Ouran-jpn-006.png Ouran-jpn-007.png Ouran-jpn-008.png Ouran-jpn-009.png Ouran-jpn-010.png Ouran-jpn-011.png Ouran-jpn-012.png Ouran-jpn-013.png Ouran-jpn-014.png Ouran-jpn-015.png Ouran-jpn-016.png Ouran-jpn-017.png Ouran-jpn-018.png Category:Series Differences